This invention relates to rapid set latexes and rapid set foamed articles prepared therefrom. Foamed polymeric materials, also known as cellular materials, have an apparent density with respect to the polymeric material that is substantially decreased by the presence of numerous gaseous pockets (i.e., cells) disposed throughout its mass. If the cells are interconnected, the material is considered open-celled; if the cells are discrete, the material is considered closed-celled.
Cellular materials are typically prepared by dispersing gas bubbles throughout a fluid polymer to create a froth, then preserving the resultant state to form the cellular material. Bubble initiation can be promoted in a number of ways including supersaturating a polymer solution with a gas at high temperatures; incorporating low boiling liquids into the system as blowing agents and forcing the liquids into the gas phase by increasing the temperature or decreasing the pressure; and incorporating blowing agents that thermally decompose to form a gas. Unfortunately, the polymer typically needs to be dissolved in an organic solvent, the bubble initiation generally requires temperature or pressure control or both, and in many instances, the methods require environmentally undesirable blowing agents (for example, CFCs).
In view of the deficiencies in the art, it would be advantageous to prepare a foamed structure by a process that did not require ancillary solvents or environmentally undesirable blowing agents, and that could be carried out effectively at ambient temperatures and pressures.